Against the Goddess
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: he failed them... the brown haired teen... red-haired angel... and the petite violet girl... is at least when he dreamed about, follow Kyon and his adventure with his new friend from Inaba to solve the mystery of people's death, and solve the riddle of his dream based on Superstarultra's Persona x SH chapter, Kyon x Nagato, Souji x Naoto, read and review!
1. Shuffle 1

Gemini: this is my very first crossover fic, get the whole idea from "you got Haruhirolled", it's a nice story, you can tr-

Kyon: will you start already?

Geez Kyon, I'm talking to the re-

Kyon: nobody wanna hear your crap, so just go and start the whole story

… you meanie…

* * *

"Kyon, I hope you'll have a good life on the other world…."

"no! Nagato! I love you! Don't leave me!"

"forgive me Kyon… and be happy"

* * *

Twin Judge of Gemini present

The very first persona 4 X Suzumiya Haruhi fanfic

Against the Goddess

Shuffle 1: dream of velvet limousine

* * *

I jerk myself up from bed, its that dream again, empty space, purple haired girl, and a familiar looking library card. That is just….. messed up, I mean, dreaming about stuff like that's just crazy…. I must be too stressed up… yeah, that must be it…..

Oh, I haven't introduce myself, you see, my name's "Kyon-kun! Your phone!" … dammit lil'sis! And I'm just about to tell people my name….. "I'll be right there" I yell at her back, before walking down the stair while groaning about how much I'm in despair… just kidding….

So I look at my phone, searching them around, and voi'la, there they are "let's see… wait….. what!?" I yell loudly, if you want to know why I yell, be my guest, read the message if you want…. Oh yeah, I'm narrating this… fine, this is what written on the phone:

"Kyon(when the hell did my mom call me that!?), me and your father is going to have business oversea, we're afraid that both of you and your sister won't be able to take care of yourself(I'm freaking seventeen!), so we'll be sending you to Inaba(never heard of it) tomorrow and transfer to their school, we've buy the ticket and leave it at the mailbox(yep, I found them this morning). you'll meet your uncle Dojima(oh, the detective guy) at the front of the station, he's living with your cousin, Souji(… that silverlette?) and life with them for a year(what!?), I've paid for the school fee, so have a good time

Love, Mum  
P.S: I think Kyon sounds funny"

….

Okay, so….. me and my sister's going to stay at Inaba for a year, just because of my family's work!? "huwa! We're going somewhere Kyon!" and my sister's excited at this 'holiday'… only one world can comes out from my mouth "yare yare"

After a hour of packing stuff we need(which means clothes, since I don't really want to take my school book), some manga, my video games, and my sci-fi novel(and I don't know where I got them, I just feel its important), I go to my bed and lay there. Personally, I don't think it's a bad idea to be a transfer student at all, since I never really bond with people at my school, since I am known as loner at school.

I feel how my eyebrow got heavier and heavier, yet I don't wanted to sleep, I've been having that nightmare for weeks, months even, and every dream is about empty space, sometimes it's a white room, filled with only me and a petite purple haired girl. She'll come and tries to reach my hand, I tries to reach her's as well, but then a white dimensional hole appear and always suck me, the pain shown in the girl's eyes….. they're just too real to be a dream…

And then, a loud rang is heard, I jump up from my bed and smash the think that sound so loud, and then I see the time….. "its 6 o'clock" I obviously tell myself that before I got myself a shower. After a decent time of cold water crushing my body, I change into my school outfit, a white t-shirt with a tie, along with a green overcoat and a green pants "this will be the last time I use this shirt huh? I'll miss this fabric…."

"….. and so, Kyon will move this spring to Inaba because of his parent's works" damn it! Even the teacher call me Kyon! I hardly get myself to resist a facepalm and keep my 'usual' face, I can actually heard people talk about "we'll miss you" and stuff like that, people tell me to give them my email so I can talk with them, but I know that when month pass, people will forget about me and live their own life

* * *

After the school drama, I instantly goes back to my house, waiting for my sister to com- "Kyon-kun! I'm back!" speak of devil, she rush into me and smile brightly, I believe its enough to beat Koizumi's fake smil- wait….. "who's Koizumi?" I say it out loud, which bring my sister to face me "what's wrong Kyon-kun?" "ah, nothing, its just name of my friend" she then give me another bright smile before she move away, taling about "taking my bag"

…. Oh….. I just remember we'll move out….. "I'll take my things, go gather what you have and we'll go….." and I walk to my room, still thinking about how I can think about the 'Koizumi' guy, I think I'll remember about Asahina fi- "wait… who's Asahina!?" okay, I truly lost this… maybe I don't have enough sleep… yeah, that should be it….. I'll have a decent sleep when I'm at the train…..

"Kyon-kun! I've finished!" that jerk me up "yeah, stop shouting, I'll be there a moment later" the shouting stop, and I let myself to take my briefcase, dragging them down stair, which is where my sister's waiting "mou! What take you so long Kyon-kun?" I sigh and pinch my nose "nothing, just thinking" and we then walk to the train station, don't forget about our ticket, we move in rather an enjoyable walk , Imouto is talking about her 'adventure' with her friends for finding some 'alien', that's actually a really shy girl, that remind me of Na-wait….. who's that!? ….. I need sleep….. and a lot of them…..

After the long time that I don't even bother to narrate, since its full of my sister's bad joke, and me, being forced to laugh, have finally got to the train station, I can feel how my head scream for sleep, the same with my eyes, and I know why….. I haven't sleep for one day after all(if you don't know this, read from above). Relaxing myself, me and my sister go to the train, put our luggage up, and relax on the train, my sister instantly open her comic book and read it with smile, sometimes she giggle

And me? Well, I only have one think to do, and that's sleep, nothing can stop me, not even a velvet glowing butterfly….

…..

Wait….

Glowing butterfly!? I quickly get up, only to found myself in a limousine, I can smell alcohols, turning around, I found a silverlette beside me, look as comfused as I am, in front of the two of us, there's an old man with…. Wait…. His nose is not normal! My dismay is even gathered with another silverlette with a yellow eyes, wearing blue dress and a blue book

"welcome to the velvet room"

"but it's a limousine!"

* * *

Shuffle 1: end

Author note: not my best fanfic, but do you like it? Like it? Hate it? Just review!

Kyon: oh, you're so loud…

Shut up Kyon! It's a good thing I haven't kill you yet!

Souji: and I only appear at last! How can you!?

Well Souji, as much as I love you, the main character is Kyon, so shuh! Its not your time now!

Souji: … meanie…

Preview of Shuffle 2:

"my nam-"

"you're a city boy as well? The same as me!"

"HELP!"

"wait… KUNIKIDA!?"


	2. Shuffle 2

Gemini: I know I should update Battle of Interspace first, but I feel that I must continue this story, sorry if you don't like it, but I follow my feeling, and its usually right about things

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own any of these, I am just your normal guy that have hobby playing games and watching anime

Shuffle 2: the other me

* * *

Okay, this is just bizarre….. I just get up from my sleep, and now the grandfather of the famous long-nose doll is in front of me, I have guts feeling that a certain hairband girl is the reason of this action. "are we being kidnapped?" I turn my head to the source of sound, I remember this innocent yet harsh voice, it can only belong to my cousin, Souji Seta "no my dear, you're inside the Velvet room, it is the place between reality and dream, mind and matter" and that's the last thing I heard from them, I am too exhausted to hear them talking, back to sleep I guess?

I then found myself in a different place again, this one is still velvet blue like the limousine I found myself before, it have a lot of mirror that close the room, some portrait I seems to know, yet didn't know at the same time. at the end of the room, I can see a young man, with hair similar to mine, a white vest that cover his black turtleneck and a black jeans "this is unexpected, I haven't receive any guest since I have given Igor my place"

"okay, first thing fist, where am i?" Philemon's grins seems to be….. happy that I ask him the question "this is the Velvet Manor, my staying place, unlike Velvet room, this very place is the realm where Reality and Dream being one place, where Mind and Matter is one thing" I feel like I'm learning about Chemistry, where nothing really logical "and then, why am I here?" the copy-me give me another of those creepy grins "that is because you're abnormal, even as the wielder of the Fool, you can't harness the fool power of 'Zero'"

I don't understand what he say, but then, the masked guy take out a velvet handphone, it seems to have flip feature and a small blue key accessory is hang on it, probably a good thing to bring to take at camping "hold onto this phone, it shall have everything you need" I am shocked, hard "wait, you just give me a cellphone!? And for free!? Are you serious!?" the place become to blur, but I can still see Philemon quite clear "consider that as my gift, shall you see any difficulty, give me a call and I shall guide you to the part you choose" and then I see darkness.

* * *

"KYONNNNN-KUNNNNNN!"

"HUWAAAA!" I scream in response, the yell pass right through my ear and it seems that it will give my brain a scar if this continues on, I instantly turn and close the mouth which gave out the loud yell, only to found my sister, puffing her cheeks, giving me an angry look that can be categorized as cute face. No, I'm not loli, but she's just cute, she's my sister after all

"Kyon-kun, we need to go now!" getting out of my of my trace, I quickly grab our luggage before I walk out of the train with my sister, surprisingly, I saw the Silverlette on my strange dream. "are you okay?" again, I jump at the touch I got from the Silverlette, on my observation, he have a sharp grey eyes, masculine face(that I didn't possess), taller than me for whole ten full centimeter. He's wearing a Yasogami high winter uniform, a big luggage beside him stand strongly. "a-ah, so-sorry, I just see you at my dream" and an awkward silent follow, why did I let that thing slip!? I'm such a stupid guy!

"fo-forget about that, my nam-" "Kyon-kun is Kyon-kun!" oh god, is it really the time for you to cut me!? This kid's bothersome, "wait….. Kyon….." he came to more silent after my stupid nickname "ah! You're my aunt's son, am I right? Its me, Souji Seta" and its time for me to pause, thinking again, he does look like my cousin…..

"oi, do I keep the two of you waiting?" the three of us instantly turn to the source of voice, then I saw a young adult with a brown-hair, holding jacket on his right hand, his left hand is holding a little girl that's probably the same age as my sister, she have the same brown-hair the adult have which's tied into a twin tail, with a big innocent hazelnut eyes, she's pretty much your typical cute cousin

"you must be…. Kyon, isn't it?" damn it! Why must everyone call me that!? Damn you Imotou! You're the bringer of my stupid nickname! "and you are?" the man give heartful laugh, and to tell you the truth, its pretty much annoying "my name's Ryotaro Dojima, from today on, you with Souji and your sister will stay at my residence for one year, I hope you'll love to live with us" I give a small nod, from what I see for now, this place is probably boring.

"with us?" Souji timidly ask, and I have the feeling to smack my face, hard, how can this guy ask when the small kid's in front of us!? "ah, us means me and my daughter, Nanako, say hello to them" the man push the girl to the my cousin, where the girl got hot red blush "… 'lo…." And with that, she rush and hide behind her father, truth to be told, that's pretty cute for a small girl like her "aw, she's shy at you" Dojima-san then receive a hard smack on his back(or I should tell the truth, his ass) from the petite girl "ouch! Hahahah!" and then all of us laugh at Nanako-chan's antics

* * *

After the long trip, we finally arrive at Dojima's house, its your typical Japanese house, two stories long and brown, yep, pretty normal, suit normal guy like me like puzzle "ah…. I'm going to bed first…. Can you pack my things as well, Kyon?" Souji's favor is easy to be done, since I've slept quite long for all of the trip, and how he have headache from shaking hand from the guy from MOEL, I still don't know how he get one, since I don't have time to shake hand with the guy

"fine, go and sleep first Souji" he give me "sorry" message from his forced smile before he goes to our room, you see, since the house's quite small, we figures that we'll be roommate for the whole year, and I'm okay with that, since I have someone to ask my homework. Relaxing myself a bit, I then walk upstair as well, at least I need to pack things out "Kyon-kun, remember to go down for dinner! And take Sou-kun as well" seems like not only me get a stupid nickname, only two hour we met each other and my Imotou already give a stupid nickname for my cousin, I mean, Sou-kun? Its like how his girlfriend will call him, I silently laugh for myself before I enter OUR room

The room's quite small, yet still enough for sleeping, I just need to pack things out at least

* * *

"Kyon-kun! Sou-kun! Dinner's ready!" my sister yell to us, I then shake the teen weakly, seeing him move around for a bit before he open his eyes tiredly "what is it Kyon?" he ask me weakly "dinner's ready" he return the answer with a small nod before both of us walk down, I can smell some instant ramen from the living room "we're eating instant ramen?" again, my cousin ask the obvious "well, from the scent, I can say that, but we won't know yet".

"thank you for the food!" we all yell in unison, the instant ramen in front of us have vanish into the pit of our respective stomach "I'm full!" no need to tell us that Imotou, mine's the same as you. We then take turn for bathing with toothpick, and from it, I'm the last one, what a bad luck….. I then open the tv and watch some news, which is mostly about some reporter (who's name I don't care about) is at Inaba, and what coincidence I have here, since I'm at Inaba after all

"Kyon, its your turn" I then grab my fresh clothes I will use for tonight, turning to the bathroom, and have a nice dump at the bath "ahhhhh…." I can't stop myself from moaning, it have been years since I got time to do something like this when I must run around and ended up with cold, harsh shower.

After the relaxing warm bath, I went to my(and Souji's) room, just in case, I knock the door three time "ah, come in" the answer's pretty much tell me to get into the room, and so I follow the word, I then saw how Souji assemble a large group of Gundam action figure on the rack, our book is neatly put on the rack beside the small tv we have "you have some collection there" Souji then looks… proud? "of couse, I have collect all of this for years, they're my pride and my treasure" well, its logical for someone have hobby like that, I sigh slowly for myself before I took one of two futon near the wall "I think I'll sleep first, close the light when you're finished" Souji give me his last nod before I fall to my dreamland

* * *

I then found myself inside the Velvet Manor again, the glass still placed there, the blue velvet color still cover the room, the only things unfamiliar is that Philemon's not found everywhere "relax, I'm the one that call you" I turn myself to found someone I seems to know. He seems like a middle-age man, wearing a black shirt with white kimono in front of it, the kimono's left shoulder left hanging. I haven't mention about his messy silver hair and red eyes that resemblance eye of dead fish, and the thing that attract me the most is the wooden Katana on his waist, it have word "touyako" carved on the wood.

"nice to meet you, Kyon-kun" I groan again, how much time have I groan? I can't even count it again "shut up Gintoki…" wait, how can I know his name? and how can he know my stupid nickname? "that's an easy question Kyon, that's because I am you, and you am I"

…..

Awkward silent follow Gintoki's word, I still don't believe how he say those word easily, and I still don't understand how he know what I'm thinking "listen Kyon, do you believe the existence of parallel world?" Gintoki's question easily hit me, from my thinking, the answer is of course "there is, I believe so, since I have got too much thing happen on me, I have believe those things once more time" wait, what did I just say? I don't understand…..

"well then, I can easily explain things then" he give a lazy grins before his deep voice say something unbelievable "I am you in the alternate universe"

…

Again, the silent continue from his statement, but I do think I am connected on him, so I have no choice but to heard him "yare yare…." My mantra always work on its own charm, I always feel better after those magic word "listen Kyon, from what Philemon-guy say, you'll have a large obstacle that you must go, but do not worry, there'll be friends that follow and help you" I don't really know what he means, but he's pretty serious about this, so I nod in response "when the time you need power, shall you call me Kyon, even though I am pretty lazy, I can't let my other self got killed like that"

Like last time, the whole place start to swirl, leaving only me and Gintama "our time is short, but its fun to talk with you Kyon, i will wait until the time you need my help, goodbye" with his final wave, the whole place then goes blank

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, to found myself lying at my soft futon, staring at the ceiling that's in front of me, turning myself a bit, I then found out that its six o'clock, a perfect time to get up and have a bath "ugh….." with my usual grunt, I then walk downstair to see Nanako, the small kid, cooking some bread and egg "ah, good morning" I give her a small smile in response "good morning Nanako" then walk to bathroom and start my morning ritual

The whole ritual finish at six thirty, I have wea my own Yasogami high uniform and my bag's okay now "good morning" I turn and see Souji is there, he seems worn out, probably from arranging his action figure for the whole night "go and take some bath, we'll have class today right?" with his nod, we then continue our routine

At sic forty, my sister's already up and she have the morning ritual that's the same as mine. At seven o'clock, all of us have already finish our own activities and sat at the kitchen, eating our own bread and egg "say Nanako, where's your father?" Souji start the conversation with the girl, who just give an unhappy face and say it slowly "Tou-san have works to do, so he left early…." With small nod, we then continue eating.

Seven fifteen, we all finish washing our own dish and then walking school "your school is that way, while mine and Imotou's school is there" Nanako point some direction for the place we need to go, and with that, the four of us separate our ways into two group, which means me and Souji, and Nanako and my Imotou. "HELP!" I saw another brunette likely me, riding his bike like idiot "jump!" I yell at him, which he instantly comply by how he jump away from his bike, the poor yellow vehicle them, slam the nearest wall

"whew! I am saved! Thank you!" he give me an awkward smile, even though he's save, his bike isn't, from how it slam the wall, I say it'll probably cost money "hey, I haven't see you around, are you the transfer student?" i look at Souji for a moment before I give him a small nod, he give the two of us a small grins "my nam-" his word is cut short by the rang of my cellphone, I then took the blue phone out of my pocket and check the sender….. wait….. "KUNIKIDA!?" how did he have my ph- oh, I give him when I'm going to move away

"well then, what's your name?" I turn my attention to the poor guy again, he's checking his poor bike for a moment before he grins a bit "my name's Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you"

* * *

Shuffle 2: end

Author note: and that's all…. And I'm sleepy… now I guess you know who'll become Kyon's persona eh? And as always, read and review!


	3. shuffle 3

Gemini: okay…. I really need to finish my Yugioh fic….. but man! I'm on a roll for this fic! I can't just throw this idea when I have it! So here is it! Shuffle 3

special thanks for Superstarultra for a nice beta

Disclaimer: man, must I say it again? –sigh- I don't own anything on the series I'm writing at beside this fic

Shuffle 3: Television, the wonder of life

* * *

So, the three of us, or I should say, our own man's group which consist of me, Hanamura, and Souji walked to our school. Hanamura told us some corny jokes, places to visit later on, and of course, our school.

"Really, guys, if you get sucked into King Moron's class, you gotta have serious bad luck!" The two of us laughed at his words. "No, I mean... Really, I got him as my homeroom teacher and he always beat up on me just because I'm lazy..." Well, that Moron guy sounds like trouble, but there's no way we'll get as unlucky as Yosuke is... right?

"...And both of these kids are nothing but losers from their own dirt towns! So all of you better not come up and ogle them!" I sighed loudly; looks like neither of us could escape from bad luck. I can see how Yosuke trying to hold in his laughter.

"My name's Souji Seta and this is Kyon. Nice to meet you all." Wait, Souji! How can you tell them my stupid nickname!? You traitor!

"Errr, my nam-"

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS SEATED!" Instantly the two of us rush and find some places we can sit. I found myself sitting beside Hanamura, while Souji's beside a girl with a green jersey (let's call her Jersey from now on), and in front of me is a girl with red sweater (and her nickname's Sweater, at least until I know her name).

"Heheheheheh... you two do have bad luck." Oh, shut up, Yosuke... You're just goddamn annoying now. When I turned myself away, it seemed like Hanamura understood that I didn't wanna talk for now, since he slumped his head against his textbook, while wearing his orange headset and fell asleep. I almost did the same thing, if Yosuke hadn't suffered the fate of the flying chalk that slammed against his unguarded eyes. His scream of pain is... god, I don't know where, but I feel like I know that feeling.

Jersey and Souji have a good laugh at how pathetic Hanamura looks, and well... I feel like doing that as well

* * *

The rest of the class was uneventful and I'm glad... But I still have some feeling that stupid things will suddenly happen and I'll be dragged by my shirt, have my head slammed hard against my desk... Where the hell did that thinking come from!? That's just stupid...

No way something like that'll happen anytime soon.

"So, Kyon, how was your day?" Oh, Souji... You don't know how much I want to slam your head in for calling me by that name...

"Nothing eventful... It's a normal school after all…." I yawned slowly. I feel like I can fall asleep anytime.

I then took my own bento and almost got out of the class, almost being the keyword. Jersey blocked me from going out and she had some smile on her face that I felt was quite familiar.

"Hey, Kyon-san, my name's Chie Satonaka! I sit beside Seta-kun, remember?" Again with that stupid nickname? I don't feel like arguing.

"I know, Satonaka. Now how can I help you?" She then dragged Souji by the back of his shirt, who wore an awkward smile.

"Since you're new to this school, why don't you eat with us?" Well, now that's kind of them, but I don't think that Sweater will like my presence since she also had one of those awkward smiles painted on.

"I think I'll pass." And with that, I walked out

"TENG! TENG!" The voice of blessing over injustice on this stupid place finally comes out as I stand up lazily to put my things to my bag. "...Attention. Every student, because of an accident, must go home early, and any clubs for today will be dismissed." Now what? I sighed to myself before I walked out of the room.

"Hey, Kyon!"

Oh, Hanamura, must you take my time of reading my whole novel now? "What is it, Hanamura?"

"Well, what do you think of some tasty steak?" And god knows how, Satonaka jumped in front of me and then did one thing.

"Steak-steak-steak-steak-steak-steak-steak-steak.. ." Without end, and trust me, it's sooooooo annoying.

* * *

After that, the four of us stray into a supermarket named Junes, sitting there while drinking soda (Satonaka keep saying "steak" even now), having some drama involve a girl that Hanamura seems loves-truck at, talking about movies (I talked about Star Wars, so what?), school, King Moron, and finally, Satonaka said something truly bizarre.

"Do you know about the Midnight Channel?"

I should have see this coming. "Midnight Channel? Is that some kind of dirty channel?" Good point, Hanamura, good point.

"NO! It's not what you're thinking, you jerk!" And all hell broke loose. Satonaka kicked Hanamura right in the nuts, his screaming piercing even the heavens. Everything must have been a blank to him.

"It's super effective..." is what Souji muttered, and I couldn't think of anything else besides that.

"Then, Satonaka, what is it about?" Seems like her sour mood disappeared along with whatever balls Hanamura had, and I truly felt sorry for him. May an angel bless your soul... Wait... Why am I praying for an angel? Not for God? ...I have feeling that I can't really trust God right about now... Yes, I feel that...

"The rumor said that 'at midnight in the foggy rainy day, in front of your TV, you will see your soul-mate." ...Okay, one, two, three... and hell broke loose once more, all of us males (even the poor Hanamura, that have his balls broken to pieces) breakin out into uproarious laughter.

"Hey! I'm serious!" Well, Satonaka, if you want people to believe that you're serious, at least don't say something like _that_ to us!

"Then have you tried it yourself?" She came to an abrupt silence for a moment before she started to give a nervous laugh.

"Ha, thought so... if you want me to believe something like that, you gotta make me believe that there's aliens, espers, and time-travelers first..." I was about to leave before Satonaka stood in front of me, glaring daggers in the process.

"Is that so? Then let us try it! I bet something'll appear!" Okay, this girl's nuts! Fine then!

"I'll take the challenge!" I yelled in front of her and then she then replied with, "bring it on!" and just when all of us walked away, I started to think that that was the stupidest thing I've ever done.

* * *

It's almost midnight... and I've just finished my whole science-fiction novel. It's pretty interesting about the theory of what alien truly is, like the Data Integration Thought Entity, huh? I hope something like that won't show up here, since I don't have some god-like ability to defend myself with like that the standard protagonist usually has. I turn my head to Souji, who's checking his watch now.

"Seems like it won't happen, huh?" People will think that Souji's just stating the obvious fact, but I, who's been trained to see someone's emotion even from their facial movements, _know_ that he's disappointed.

"Well, what do you think about this corny joke anyway?" I tried to lighten the mood before the small TV behind us suddenly became active and showed something, someone, who got blurred up on-screen. "Huh?" I am indeed in shock, I mean, how would you feel when something illogical like this happen right in front of your eyes? For me, it's like finding out that my crush is an alien, and don't ask me why I said that as an example.

Souji started to pale a bit and I can see some bright light coming out from behind the two of us.

"Thou art I..."

I start to feel like... something... Trying to come out from my body... like it's tearing it apart.

"...and I am thou..."

This pain is too much... Like some gigantic blue giant just stomped on me!

"The time has come..."

No... stop...

"I am G**T**, *n* * *h*l* **o**c* **u..."

I fell to the ground, going right onto the small table- my head hurt so much that it felt unnoticed. I looked see Souji try to touch the TV scene, an- what the hell!? His hand goes through the glass and actually made a water-like movement in the screen. The horror starts when Souji began to get sucked in! Luckily, I am fast enough to brave the headache and quickly grab his leg, and if that's not scary enough, I saw who dragged in Souji.

It's none other than myself

I never thought that I would faint just because something like that, because I feel that I've passed crazier things than that. And yet I still do; who wouldn't freak out when they see themselves, a carbon copy, from inside the mirror? In that case, it's not just me. I saw that Souji's was still with me and he seems as shocked as I am. And seems like he knocked his head against the table, too.

"What... Happened?" Oh, Souji, you think I know? I mean, me? The normal high-school student? I don't think so...

"I don't know anything beside that it's something supernatural." Both of us nod in agreement.

"Are you two okay?" I heard Nanako ask us from below.

"We're okay," Souji quickly told her back.

"Okay then…" After several retreating footsteps, we finally got to calm ourselves. "Should we tell the others?" Souji, how naïve are you? Will they believe how I found myself inside of a TV dragging you inside just after your hand got stuck in it for a moment? After a minute of arguing, we finally agree that we'll ask them if something happens according to the legend before we tell them our story, and of course, sleep.

* * *

The next morning is like those RPG games, being completely uneventful, only there to for me to waste my time with things like eating, bathing, and then walking to school. Even people's faces are blurred up like those on games, heck! This is just stupid! That freaky accident took about half of my healthy brain away. Well, seeing Hanamura crash his cursed bike into a trash can and get himself stuck is one good to start a day.

"Someone! Anyone? Help!" Ah, he is just hopeless, eh?

After a few minutes, I managed to get Hanamura out of the trash can and we walked to school, since his bike's pretty much cursed, and the strange thing is that Hanamura never once said anything about the Midnight Channel. Did he have freaky accident like mine and Souji's? I hope not...

"So... How was the Midnight Channel?" Oh, shit. Hanamura froze when I told him about that...

"Errr... Well... I did see _someone_ on it... Must have been a hallucination..." His awkward laugh seems to hint that he had trouble buying his own fib.

"I saw one as well. I haven't mentioned it yet, but me and Souji got ourselves into a crazy accident last night." Hanamura seemed to be in shock at the mention of our "crazy accident".

"What do you mean?" Well, he'll either believe this or laugh his ass off.

"Souji got his hand stuck in his TV and something that looked like me, beside dark golden eyes, is the reason he almost got pulled inside." One, two, th-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Okay, seems like it was a bad idea to tell Hanamura about that after all.

When the two of us arrived at class, I can see the same thing happening to Souji, only that he was in my place, and Satonaka was taking Hanamura's place. "I did see someone, a girl, but I didn't really got my head stuck in the TV!" And she goes laughing again, and a laughing Satonaka is anything but a good sign.

"I am telling you the truth." You can't even fool me with that poker face, Souji, because I am the one with ability to see right through a poker face. I know you're annoyed to hell.

"Hey, hey, both of us are telling the truth, okay?" The couple of idiots just laughed at us again. I mean, come on! Even their names are in same syllable, Hanamura and Satonaka. Did their disbelief at us have to be similar, too!

"Well then, why don't we go to Junes and see how your hand goes into a TV?" Oh, how wonderful that idea of yours is Hanamura.

"Fine, we'll show the both of you!"

* * *

shuffle 3: end

whew! that's quite long ain't it?

anyway, just 1 more chapter for awesome beating! wait for it!

Gemini out!


End file.
